Cure Shots
by DiscordianSamba
Summary: A collection of Precure themed one shots, from various seasons on varying subjects. Omelet: It wasn't like he was trying to repay her or anything like that. (Ira/Rikka)
1. Closure

Author's Note: Yo! So I'm trying to get a bit back into writing again, so I took some prompts on Tumblr and ended up with a lot of Precure themed ones. I thought I would try to post them up here, to ensure people that I'm not quite dead yet.

* * *

**Closure  
Show: **Heartcatch Precure**  
****Character:** Yuri Tsukikage**  
Summary:** Yuri contemplates someone she didn't know at all.

* * *

Sometimes when Yuri touched her Heart Seed, she almost thought that she could feel her presence. After all, she _had_ held onto it for some time.

She wondered what it would have been like if it had never come to this. Well, surely if her father had never ended up with Dune, she never would have been born. But did Yuri actually hate the fact that she existed?

She didn't really know. At the time, she wasn't able to think about it. Defeating Dune took priority over anything else.

But now that the world was at peace, she found herself lost in thought, rolling her finally restored Heart Seed against the surface of her desk. She couldn't focus on her studies at all, which was unusual for her.

What would she have been like? If her father had survived, and had come home with her, would the Dark Precure have come to? Did she have a name? 'Dark Precure' was what she had always, unthinkingly, called her, but she couldn't help but wonder now if her father had given her a name.

Probably. She wouldn't ever know it now though.

In the end, Yuri didn't doubt that her artificial little sister loved her father. She was loyal to him, not Dune. If her father had come home, had abandoned his created identity as Professor Sabaku, if she would have come with him.

Would she have a place in this world? She was created to fight her, after all.

Yuri had carelessly never given it any thought before. She never wondered where the Dark Precure had come from in the first place. She'd simply accepted it.

She wondered what would have changed if she had chased the truth a little harder.

Maybe they would both be alive.

Speaking of which, she still hadn't told her mother anything. But really, where would she even begin? Well, if she transformed in front of her, Yuri suspected her mother would have no choice to believe that it was the truth. But she didn't know her mother could handle the idea of her husband being brainwashed, used for evil, and then killed.

Or the fact that she had a second 'daughter' that she would never know.

Erika, Itsuki, and even Tsubomi now, had siblings of their own. But for as long as she could remember, Yuri had always been an only child. She wondered what it would have been like to have a little sister. Could you teach Dark Precure things? How to live in this world?

Would the world even have accepted her?

No, although Yuri didn't know about the rest of the world, surely the people of this city would have. That was the sort of place this was, after all. Strong hearts that were able to remain on this Earth even after Dune had transformed it into a desert, through their own power. There was no way that they would reject her.

But she would never really know. She didn't even have a name.

Letting out a deep sigh, Yuri placed her hand flat over her Heart Seed, closing her eyes. Really, it would have been nice if she could have found some closure at least.

But it would never happen.

After all, she already knew that the dead never came back to life.

She could only move forward. Clasping her Heart Seed tightly in her hand, Yuri stood up from her desk, resolving herself, and exited her room.

"Mom? I have something I need to talk to you about."


	2. Coffee

Author's Note: A second oneshot, this time for my Precure OTP!

* * *

**Coffee**  
**Show**: Fresh Precure (AU)  
**Characters**: Westar, Setsuna Higashi, mentions of Love and Soular  
**Summary**: There were just some people that Westar wasn't very good around.

* * *

It was a slightly exasperated sigh that snapped him out of his reverie.

"Sir, I can't have you standing here at my register all day, you're going to need to order something eventually." The barista told him in no uncertain terms, a slightly cross expression on her face. Hayato's face darkened to a deep red- exactly how long had he been spacing out here anyways?

"Ah, s-sorry!" He quickly apologized, hearing the sound of faint giggling in the background from one of the more usual baristas, and a distinctive snort from his best friend behind him. "I didn't mean to inconvenience you!"

After all, how was he supposed to know that the usual Clover Coffee he went to would have a new employee today? And furthermore, one that very much took his breath away at that. No matter how hard he tried, it didn't seem like he was going to get his head on straight today. He always did have a weakness when it came to people he found himself attracted to.

Which, as a result, was probably lead him to blurt out his order- "I'll have whatever you like to drink!"

The barista, Setsuna, her name badge read, blinked a little, slightly surprised by the order, then smiled a little. "Alright, what size?"

"Large!" He blurted out again, his face still bright red. Dimly in the back of his mind that was still working properly, he realized that he had no need of that much coffee, but he was too embarrassed already to correct himself.

"Large, huh…" Setsuna said, half to herself as she entered it into the register. "Can I get a name for that?"

"Westar!" He blurted out, at which point, he could hear a loud snort from both his back and his side- maybe he should reconsider his taste in friends if they were so quick to laugh at his misfortune. "N-no, I'm sorry, it's Hayato! Nishi Hayato!"

"Nishi-san, is it?" Setsuna said, her lips quirked in a half smile, and he could tell that she was biting on her lip, trying not to laugh. Ah, but he was making a huge fool of himself, wasn't he- why on Earth did he blurt out his handle for an MMO he played with Shun and Love from time to time come to mind at first instead of his actual name?

"Y-yes!" Hayato quickly nodded, reaching out and slamming his money down on the counter, before realizing that she hadn't even asked for it yet. "K-k-keep the change!" He blurted out again, before slinking off to wait for his drink by the bar.

And that was how the tall and imposing Hayato Nishi ended up with a very pink strawberries and creme frappuccino, vaguely wondering if he should come back to this branch more often.


	3. Omelet

Author's Note: A third oneshot, this time featuring a bit of IraxRikka, which is honestly pretty darn cute in it's own right, although the show kind of wasted it's potential by never bringing it up again.

* * *

**Omelet**  
**Show**: Doki Doki Precure  
**Characters**: Ira, mentions of Rikka and Marmo  
**Summary**: It wasn't like he was trying to repay her or anything like that.

* * *

The shiver that ran down his spine and the gagging that occurred shortly after ingesting a small amount of his creation made one thing explicitly clear to him- there was no way in hell he could ever think of giving this thing to her.

Thing was a pretty good word for it. Lumpy and misshapen, he had managed to turn it into a strange, rather toxic looking green color. Suffice to say, it looked nothing at all like the fluffy and delicious thing that that fluffy and frilly girl had made for him.

"Where did I go wrong?" Ira huffed, slamming his hands against the table in frustration, glowering at the book as if this would cause it to magically spit out answers for him. And he had even gone through the trouble of getting one of those human cookbooks for this (well, he _stole_ it, but it wasn't like anyone would be missing one measly book)!

Glancing back over at his toxic creation in frustration, he leapt back with a slight yelp as it suddenly bubbled up and spat out at him. He didn't know that much about Earth food, but Ira was_ fairly certain_ that was not a thing it was supposed to do.

"Ah, this is way too hard!" He yelled, grabbing the cookbook and slamming it against the ground, before slumping down on the floor (while making sure it keep a close eye on that failure of an omelet, not quite convinced that it wouldn't suddenly turn on him).

Why was he going through this much trouble anyways? It wasn't like he even liked that glittery girl or anything! It was just that he thought he should maybe try and return the favor- no, that wasn't it either!

Returning a favor? _Ridiculous_. He would never do something like that.

No, he just wanted to prove to her that he was that much better than her at this! That's right! She thought her fluffy and delicious omelet was something special, but he was _definitely_ going to show her!

The omelet bubbled up and popped again, causing Ira to flinch once more. Maybe before he worried about showing that sparkling girl how much better he was than her at this, he should probably do something about this monstrosity.

"Oh, there's a nice idea." Ira grinned to himself, picking up the failed omelet (making sure to hold it as far away from his body as possible). "I wonder how much Marmo knows about human foods."

Repaying- no, _one-upping_ that shining girl could wait just a little bit longer, at least until he fulfilled his new objective of convincing Marmo to eat this horrible thing.


End file.
